


Name-Calling

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Aragorn had heard his name hundreds of times.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Name-Calling

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Hearing" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

Aragorn had heard his name hundreds of times--from Gilraen's lips, praising or chiding him; from Elrond, reminding him who he was and who he could be.

From Halbarad, tinged with the faint awe and healthy respect that all his Rangers gave him.

From Sam, at the top of his lungs and quavering with fear for another.

From Gandalf, reinforcing what Elrond had taught him so long ago.

None of those affected him as a single, breathy exhalation of his name from the man sleeping at his side. Boromir's calling touched the core of him... and meant nothing but love.


End file.
